James Sirius Potter
by GrandmaBeth
Summary: It's about Harry and Ginny's oldest as an adult. We'll also see his cousins and some of the older folks too. I'm not J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter belongs to her. I make no money from fan-fiction.
1. Chapter 1

I should be packing and cleaning. But I made the mistake of visiting another fan-fiction site and read a fic on James that got one of my plot bunnies ticked off!

In this fic he was a right prat and abused his kids.

JSPJSPSJP

James Sirius Potter

Owner

James couldn't stop looking at the nameplate. In all his years of playing he had never dreamed that he would own a quidditch team someday. Thankfully he had listened to Teddy and invested every spare knut he got from the time he signed with the cannons.

Fred had done the same and now he had enough to finance his magi zoology studies without touching the family money. Damn James wished he were here, not in south America.

JSPJSPJSP

Maggie and Rose were laughing as they headed to the diagon alley WWW. They had just spent a quiet morning looking for baby clothes. Maggie and James had most of the things they needed, especially after the joint baby shower the family had thrown for them , Freddy and his wife Amy, but a few more practical outfits would help too.

Roxanne quickly finished with the delivery witch when she saw her cousin and best friend enter the store. Her stomach was rumbling, it was defiantly time for lunch.

JSPJSPJSP

Soon the three friends were settled in eating Hannah's excellent food.

"So has James come down from buying the cannons yet?" Roxanne asked laughing.

"No not yet, but he is having some problems with the older established workers."

"What kind of problems?"

"There seems to be a lot of resentment that someone so young is the owner. They all think an older wizard would have been a better boss."

Rose snorted, "That would be why the cannons have consistently been at the bottom! You can't approach sports with a centaury's old attitude and make money! Making money is the only way to get the good players."

JSPJSPJSP

Later, Rose and Scorpios were curled up on the sofa at the burrow. "Did you have a good day with Maggie?"

"We sure did. All those cute clothes. It almost makes me want to have kids someday!"

Scorpios had to laugh, his girlfriend was the least domestic person he knew. Still he also knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He had the ring in his pocket. Yesterday he had the hardest conversation he had ever had with her dad.

He was waiting to ask though. James had a question he wanted to ask her first. Al had told him about it today at lunch. James needed to have people he could trust, and who understood the new era of quidditch, in key positions at the cannons. Tomorrow James was going to ask Rose to join him as his vice president.

Scorpios wanted her to make that decision before he asked her to marry him.

JSPJSPJSP

James and Maggie were enjoying a quiet supper when an owl began urgently tapping on their window. James retrieved the parchment and gave the owl a treat.

"It's from Freddy! They went to the healers today and it is most defiantly a boy! Oh no! Amy wants to name it Fredrick Fabian Weasley the third! That will be 3 Freds at family get togethers!"

Maggie knew how confusing the cross naming between the Potter's, Weasley's and Lupins were. "I promise darling we will name ours ANYTHING but a name that someone already has in the family!"

JSPJSPJSP

Sorry to leave you here! But I do have to get ready to leave. If I get a chance I'll post again before Monday. If not see you in a little over a week!


	2. Chapter 2

James wasn't sure who was more excited about Freddy and Amy coming home. George was wearing a look of bemused anticipation, Angie was practically hopping with happiness, and James' stomach had at least one snitch in it.

The three of them were waiting at Heathrow, not at the port key terminal but at a international gate. Amy was so close to her due date that she could not travel by port key. She had barely gotten the OK to fly on a plane.

George's was thinking about his dad and how proud he would be with the current generation of witches and wizards. All of his nieces and nephews and both of his children had passports and muggle licenses. They easily moved between both worlds. They weren't the exception either.

George still could not drive to save himself. It was just too much to keep track of. Angie, on the other hand, was very good at driving and it was she who had driven them all here to pick up Freddy and Amy.

JSPJSPJSP

James had helped to get his cousin and Amy settled in and headed home to his wife. There was to be a large family get together tomorrow.

"Honey I'm home! I brought dinner with me." James wondered why he didn't hear a reply. "Honey?" He checked all the rooms on the first floor. "Maggie?" Getting a bit worried he headed up the stairs.

He found her sound asleep, in the rocking chair, in the nursery. He gently kissed he awake.

"Maggie, honey would you like dinner or to lay down in our bed? Or even better, dinner in bed?"

She picked dinner in bed. James made a big tado with extra pillows, flowers and the deli sandwiches served on their finest plates.

After he had cleaned up, he was laying with his head next to his wife's abdomen as she slept. "Hey little one, your second cousin is back in London. I just know you two are going to be best of friends. His daddy and I are. I know some people will try to tell you that boys and girls can't be best of friends, but they would be wrong! Your Aunt Hermione was grandpa Harry and Uncle Ron's best friend when they were in school. Teddy and Victoire were best friends for as long as I can remember. You are so lucky. Not only do you have the most beautiful, talented and loving mum but you have a HUGE family too. Me, daddy, I'm the oldest son of your grandpa Harry and grandma Ginny. Then there is your Uncle Al, he's cool! He's a auror. Your Aunt Lily is so smart! She takes care of sick kids. Aunt Lily is married to Uncle Ambrose and they have two boys and a girl. Your twin cousins Benny and Danny are the oldest. Paige is their little girl."

"Then there is your Uncle Teddy and Aunt Victoire. Well Teddy isn't my blood brother, but my daddy, your grandpa, is his god-father and he was with us 3 or 4 times a week all the time we were growing up. He taught me how to draw, my abc's, how to fly a broom, heck he taught me how to be a good big brother. Sure I had a hard time with that last bit. But I finally straightened up. They have six kids! They are older, but I know they are going to spoil you!"

"Let me tell you about your grandma Ginny. She played quidditch, just like me. She was a lot better player than me. She played in the world cup! She is the best mum and grandma. She is so excited that you are a girl."

"I never understood how good of a daddy your grandpa Harry was until I became an adult. We argued a lot when I was a teenager. But I understand now. I acted like I knew everything, but I was really scared that I might know nothing. I was afraid to fail. All he wanted was me to see that it's alright to fail."

"Grandpa Harry is a hero. There was this real bad guy, he tried to kill grandpa when he was a baby. He did kill grandpa's mummy and daddy. This bad guy killed a lot of people and then grandpa, grandma, your great aunts and uncles and great grandparents stood up to him and finally grandpa killed him."

"You also had two great uncles that fought in the final battle that died. In fact they are the reason I met your mommy. Every year there is this big party in the summer. The adults were always sad and happy both. We kids just liked the food and all the children to play with."

"Well little one, that's enough of your old daddy yakking for now. Tomorrow night we'll get mummy to tell you all about your grandpa Dennis and grandma Peg."

JSPJSPJSP

I'd like to try to explain something. I've gotten a couple of questions about what will happen next. I feel bad saying "I don't know." But I don't know. I have no idea where the plot bunny will take me next. I'm just as surprised as you are when I re-read the chapter.

Maggie being Dennis Creevy's daughter just appeared on the screen. Lily's children's names, just happened.

Freddy's soon-to-be son's name had to be because of another fic I wrote where he showed up in the last chapter.

**BTW** - Maggie and Peg are nick names for Margaret. Somebody very special to me is a Margaret and has a completely different nickname.


	3. Chapter 3

James held his daughter and looked at her perfectly formed face with awe. She was barely an hour old. Cassandra Elizabeth Potter had her mother's delicate features and her father's black hair.

James was hopelessly in love.

Maggie had done beautifully and was now sleeping. Her mum Peg and dad Dennis had just left. His mum and dad were waiting for the OK to come in and see their granddaughter. But for now he was just sitting and holding his daughter.

What would the future hold for this child? Would she have as special of a childhood as he had? Would peace hold, or would another evil rise to threaten all he held dear?

How had his parents done it? How did you raise a child? His dad had told him that a wise man had once said that the best gift you can give your child is to love it's mother. He certainly loved his wife.

He loved his life too. Sure owning the last place team in the quidditch league was a challenge, but he knew it would be hard work when he had bought them. Rose was working just as hard as he was to turn things around.

His folks were healthy and happy. His brother and sister lived near. He was close to them and his god-brother and all his cousins.

It was a far safer time than when his grandparents had started their families. There were no evil wizards out for world domination.

JSPJSPJSP

Harry stood quietly in the doorway watching his son. It was good to be a grand-dad. Ginny and he knew they had done a fair job raising their three. Watching Lilly and now James start families had confirmed what wonderful adults they had become.

Ginny stood cradled under Harry's arm. The smile on her face let him know she was thinking the same thing.

James turned and saw his parents. Harry and Ginny entered the room to meet their newest granddaughter.

JSPJSPJSP

I know a short one. I'm just back from war. (Estrella war, an event of the Society for Creative Anachronism)

It rained and we had adobe mud. Then we drove back from Arizona to Missouri. I'm bushed! But this little plot bunny had been beating about in my brain all the time I was gone. So I dashed off this short chappie.

I'll post another, longer one after I've had 8 hours. Grandma Beth.


	4. Chapter 4

James was more tired than he had ever been in his life. Cassy was teething and miserable. Maggie was eight and a half months pregnant and miserable. The quidditch draft was the next day, he and his staff had been up late for weeks reviewing prospects.

James had gotten his wife propped sideways and asleep just as Cassy had woke with a fever. He was now rocking his baby girl and watching the moon rise.

Yes he was the more tired than he had ever been and the happiest.

JSPJSPJSP

Six months later found James in the same rocker with a different little girl. Mary Jo Potter was just as perfect as her sister. Red headed with striking green eyes and a temper to match. Mary was the yin to Cassy's yang.

Cassy was a calm patient child who hardly caused a ripple of concern. She sailed through life laughing and alert.

Mary was already making her presence known. She wanted everything now. A dirty nappy or an empty stomach were both announced at the top of her lungs. If made to wait for anything she would hold her breath until she turned blue.

James was afraid that she was his punishment for the trouble he gave his folks.

JSPJSPJSP

Al was holding his eldest, attempting a cleaning spell. Henry Albus Potter was just a month older than his cousin Mary. The two year olds were inseparable. What Mary didn't think to get in to Hap did. James was currently scraping mud from the ceiling of his kitchen. Mary and Hap had decided to make mud pies. Unfortunately when James had tried to clean up the mess with magic the mud had flown everywhere.

Al was certainly happy that the his new son , Nathaniel, appeared to be as calm and easy going as Cassy.

JSPJSPJSP

James was running franticly through the lobby of St. Mungo's. In his arms limply lay his eldest daughter. Just minuets before they had been having dinner at his cousin Fred's. Suddenly Cassy had grabbed at her throat and fainted. Maggie had tried the Heimlich maneuver thinking Cassy had something stuck in her throat, but nothing had worked.

Fred had tried to do CPR but not air would pass in to Cassy's lungs. James had scooped up his daughter and apperated directly to the hospital.

JSPJSPJSP

Lilly was working quickly to establish an airway in her niece. She did not stop to think who she was working on, she did not have that kind of time. Cassy had been without oxygen for far too long.

A tracheotomy, (technology she had borrowed from her study of muggle medicine), in place she could now begin to figure out what had happened.

Cassy's mucus membranes were all swollen and her eyes were swollen shut. Her hands and feet were the size and shape of balloons. Lily immediately administered a potion. Cassy was having a catastrophic allergic reaction.

Within minutes Cassy was breathing better and the swelling seemed to be subsiding. Lilly felt it was safe to go and talk to her brother and Maggie.

JSPJSPJSP

The waiting room was packed with Potter's and Weasleys. It had been two days since the dinner at Freddy's. Trey, Freddy II's son and Cassy's best friend, was waiting patiently to see her.

At least they knew what had happened. The fish had been fried in peanut oil. It appeared Cassy had developed a life threatening allergy to peanuts.

Trey vowed to be a second set of eyes for Cassy. He had already started reading all he could about legume allergies. He was going to be sure she was not ever exposed again.

JSPJSPJSP

James was sitting in the old rocker that still lived in the girls room. His girls were sleeping soundly in their beds. He knew he should go to bed with Maggie, but he had come so close to losing Cassy that he just wanted to sit and watch her sleep. He fell asleep thanking God for all his blessings.


	5. Chapter 5

Trey was finding it hard to sleep. Tomorrow he and his best friend, Cassy Potter, would be going to Hogwarts.

Trey had grown up visiting family who worked at Hogwarts and also his great grandmum lived near by. Heck his dad was even thinking of moving there and buying some land for a magi-zoo.

His great uncle Charley was the keeper of the keys and the professor of magical creatures there, his great aunt Ginny taught quidditch and potions. His great uncle Harry taught defense against the dark arts. Ginny and Harry were Cassy's grandparents.

He'd be surrounded by family so he wasn't worried about being lonely. He was just worried that Cassy and he might not end up in the same house.

JSPJSPSJP

Harry Potter was awake too. It did not matter how many times he saw the sorting it still brought back memories of the time, long ago when he had first found himself home.

Hogwarts would once again ring with the voices of young witches and wizards. Who would be this generations marauders? Who would go on to be the smartest witch of her age?

Tomorrow he would set next to Ginny at the head table and watch as another of their grandchildren was sorted. Great nieces and nephews, grandchildren of friends also would fill the halls.

Parts of the castle still brought moments of sadness. If he was tired, or had a bad day, he could still see the bodies laid out in the great hall. The hall where Fred had died was hard to walk by.

The evening past had been the traditional staff meeting and beginning of term dinner. Afterward many on the staff had taken to the quidditch pitch for a pick up game.

JSPJSPJSP

Cassy Potter had sneaked out of her bed and was curled up in the old rocker. It was silly that she was so nervous! Grandma and Grandpa would be there and Trey was starting too. But she knew she would miss her mum and dad.

Mary had been moping around the house for a week. Cassy knew how she felt. For as long as Casey could remember her sister had slept in the bed next to hers. How could she leave Mary to sleep alone?

JSPJSPJSP

James was laying awake next to his wife. His oldest was starting Hogwarts! He doubted seriously that Maggie and he would receive any owls about detention for Cassy. No, those would come when Mary attended.

Cassy was their calm one. She radiated a sense of being that James had only felt in a few others. She reminded him of his sister Lily and a little of his brother Al.

Cassy was smart. She already had deep conversations about the wrongs in the universe with Hermione. Yes his daughters certainly would outshine their old man and that made James very happy.

JSPJSPJSP

"Another Fred Weasley is about to enter the halls of good old Hogwarts!" Arthur said as he gazed down upon his family. "Somehow I doubt he'll leave the same impression you and his father did though son!"

Fred laughed. "No I think we will have to wait for Hap and Mary to get there before the old place is livened up a bit! Have you seen mum tonight?"

"She and Andy are visiting the united states. They are in a place called Sedona Arizona. It's fascinating. The magic there is so strong even the muggles can feel it." Arthur switched his gaze to view his wife. "I feel her missing me. Maybe I had best pop down and just be close to her for a bit. It always seems to comfort her when she gets like this."

JSPJSPJSP

Molly gazed at the beautiful scenery and thought of the children who would be going off to Hogwarts. She thought lovingly of how she had first spotted Arthur Weasley at the sorting ceremony. It was so unfair he wasn't here with her. She missed him so.


	6. Chapter 6

James sat holding his wife's hand. Maggie had been feeling very ill the past month or so. She had gone to the healer and they were thrilled to find she was pregnant. Bu there was a problem. It appeared the baby had implanted in the fallopian tube, not the womb. She was about to go in to surgery.

In the waiting room Ginny sat wishing she could be the one hurting instead of her daughter-in-law. Having major surgery was bad enough, but add to that the loss of the baby, this was devastating.

JSPJSPJSP

It was over. Maggie was sleeping in recovery. James was wrapped in his fathers arms as he cried for the child that would never be. It had been a boy. James Sirius Potter the second had not even had a chance at life. Now the healers said there would be no more children. They had to do a hysterectomy on Maggie. When they got in to repair the damage from the ruptured fallopian tube they had found a massive tumor involving her uterus. Tests were being run now.

James was the one who had told his wife about the hysterectomy. She had cried for a long time. They had wanted more children. James just prayed that he would not lose his wife too.

JSPJSPJSP

Teddy was on big brother mode. Maggie had been diagnosed with cancer. She was undergoing treatments and was fighting for her life. James never left her side.

The family had rallied. Ginny had taken a leave from Hogwarts and stayed with James and Maggie to care for them both.

Victoire and Teddy had brought Mary to the farm. She visited her folks when Maggie felt up to it. Teddy stopped by every night after work to give James somebody to talk to. Tonight he was going to stop by Al's and get Hap to stay with Mary. If anyone could cheer her up it was her best friend.

JSPJSPJSP

Harry stood outside the muggle studies classroom talking with Arthur's portrait. "Dad I'm just so worried. Maggie is young and they have so much more life ahead of them. I don't know how to help!"

"Harry as much as we would want to we can not protect our children from the bad in life. This is a fight James has to face for himself. You are doing all you can. I saw you the other day with Cassy. That little girl is lucky to have you as her grandfather."

JSPJSPJSP

James' heart was broken in two. His beautiful Maggie was dead. There had come a time when it became clear that no more could be done. Maggie wanted to die at home. Mary was brought back from Teddy's and Cassy home from Hogwarts.

They had all spent hours with Maggie in the master bedroom. She had told the girls how much she loved them and how proud she was of them. She even gave them journals she had written with advice for different stages in their life.

James had said everything he wanted to her. She was the love of his life and she died knowing how much he cared.

JSPJSPJSP

Rose sat at her desk weeping. Her best friend was dead. Just the month before she had looked like and angel as she witnessed Rose and Scorpios' wedding. Rose would not have anyone else as her witness. James had carried Maggie to a chair at the front of the hall. Maggie and James had even danced, him holding her like a child.

JSPJSPJSP

Cassy sat holding her sister as they both cried. Cassy felt so much older than she had when she had left for Hogwarts.

JSPJSPJSP

A group of shimmering beings gathered around as they welcomed another angel home.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been five long lonely years since Maggie's death. Their girls had been his saving grace. He had poured himself in to raising them. He did his best to be both mother and father to them.

He had not dated. He felt any other woman would always be second best to his Maggie.

Rose and Scorpios had become an important part of their lives. Rose just naturally took over when the girls needed a woman's touch.

The team was doing well too. They would never be the harpies but they were putting up respectable statistics now.

Mary played for Gryffindor, along with Hap. They were the beaters. Both of them were very good and dreamed of a professional career.

Cassy was still his quiet studious one. She and Trey led the school in academics. Not so Mary! She and Hap had gotten in to so many scrapes! Poor Uncle Neville was going grey trying to keep those two from getting killed or expelled.

Al could not explain how a son of his was such an imp. James figured it was genetics.

Harry and Ginny just smiled when he complained of receiving owls about the latest mis-adventure. James knew he was getting his comeuppance for all the hell he and Freddy had raised.

Uncle George didn't help! He loved and encouraged the willful streak in any of his great nieces and nephews, just as he had with James and Freddy.

Two years ago the whole family had been rocked when Molly had died at 101. She had just slipped silently away in her sleep.

Today James would meet his girls at platform 9 ¾ and another wonderful, crazy busy summer would begin.

JSPJSPJSP

Cassy had a problem, she was in love. Now normally being in love wasn't a problem, but she was in love with her best friend and second cousin. Trey didn't have a clue her feelings toward him had changed. She really missed her mum at times like this. Rose did the best she could but Cassy longed to talk to her mum.

JSPJSPJSP

James was smiling as he watched his younger daughter on the practice pitch. Rose and she were weaving in and out of the practice dummies floating between the two goals.

Mary was working for the cannons as a general gofer and team assistant this summer. Lunch time almost always found her on the pitch with Rose or one of the team members learning new moves.

Tonight he was taking his youngest out on a date to muggle London. He tried to get one-on-one time with both of his girls as often as possible.

Rose was going to pick up Cassy for a girls night out. He hoped Rose would have some helpful insight to help his oldest with her love problem.

JSPJSPJSP

Scorpios was too tired. He had to find a way to stay alert, his life depended on it. He had infiltrated a group of wizards using magic to create terror in unstable countries.

He was so deep under cover he had not seen his wife in four months. Nights were the worst. He missed Rose so much he dreamed of her. The dreams lately had been of the terrorists kidnapping her and killing her before his eyes..

Today he was being introduced to the mysterious leader of the operation. He hoped that he'd be home soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Scorpios was sitting in a darkened room waiting for his "appointment" with "Mr. Big". So far he wasn't impressed. The shack he had been brought to was covered in filth. A couple of unbroken chairs and a rickety table was all that furnished the shuttered room he sat in.

He had to find out what this group had planned and this was the only way. His father explained Scorpios' obsession with routing out evil as some deep seated attempt to make up for all the pain his ancestors had inflicted.

Scorpios just knew that he loved the life he had and wanted everyone to have a chance at happiness.

Suddenly a scruffy looking wizard appeared in front of him. "Mr. Big" wasn't so big after all. After a hard hour of answering questions and blocking the mind probes with false memories, he had been accepted as a new convert.

He was to be sent to the middle east.

JSPJSPJSP

Louis and Rose sat having a uncomfortable dinner. They were at Rose and Scorpios' flat. Rose knew what she had signed on for when she had married an auror. She also would never ask her husband to give up his passion. But her cousin Louis knew something and he could not tell her anything more than Scorpios was all right the last time he had checked in and now was deep under cover. Louis knew they would not hear from Scorpios until it was time to bring down the terror ring.

The only other person more uncomfortable with the situation was Rose's father Ron. He had never hesitated to go in to dangerous situations, but he always found directing others in to danger made him nervous and grumpy.

JSPJSPJSP

Harry was with his eldest in the sitting room of the Potter's suite at Hogwarts. Ginny was walking the girls back to their dorms in Gryffindor tower. Mary had a match the next day and James was there to watch her and review the play of a couple of 7th years that had potential.

"Dad can I ask you a question about the auror department?"

Looking a bit uncomfortable Harry said; "You know there are some things I can't tell you even now, right?"

"I think you can answer this one. First let me tell you why I ask. You know Scorpios has been away for a while right?"

Harry nodded.

"Rose has been having horrible nightmares about him being in danger. You know how close those two are, two halves of a soul. I'm afraid she might be picking up on something real. Is there a way for us to find out if he is all right?"

"Son I'm afraid that if he is deep undercover we won't know until he is safe and the mission is over. Or until something bad is confirmed. All I can say is continue to be the good friend you are to Rose. Let her know that the family will help her through anything."

JSPJSPJSP

In a dusty drought plagued village a mother ran holding her 2 year old tight. Her secret had been found out. Her daughter was a witch. She had known for some time but she had hid it from the village. She knew if their neighbors found out that a wizard family lived among them they all would be killed. But today when the strangers had tortured her husband to death her little girl had killed the biggest one by pointing at him.

Her husband had led the resistance to the strangers. They had shown up a few months ago with food and water for the village. At first they had seemed a god send. Then they had started talking hate and poisoning the minds of the villagers against the government. They had encouraged the men to take up arms and the women to become bombers. Even the children had been indoctrinated.

Asima and her husband had watched their normally peaceful neighbors change overnight. It was as though they were being possessed. As much as it hurt, they had stopped taking the food and water and quietly began recruiting others to resist the evil.

Scorpios was running too. He appeared to be a part of the pack running to hunt down the witch, but he was trying to save the girl and her mother. He had what he needed. If only he had it before the girl's father had been killed! The potion the terrorists had been using on the villagers was in his pouch and he had sent the message for the international association to descend on all the locations and pick up the terrorists. All he had left to do was save two people and get out of this alive.

Pops told him help had arrived, yet he continued to run toward the woman and her daughter. She was cornered and was curled around her daughter, shielding her with her own emaciated body. The villagers had been stopped by a few well aimed spells, the aurors were doing their job. But "Mr. Big" was pointing his wand at the mother and child. Scorpios jumped toward the wizard as he shot a shield spell toward the females.

Ron was right sometimes physical action was more effective than magical. He had "Mr. Big" pinned and disarmed, a restraining bracelet slapped around his wrist and was considering knocking him out when Louis appeared at his side.

With out saying a word Louis knew to take the wizard and let Scorpios attend to the mother and daughter.

He held out his hand to the witch as he knelt beside them. In perfect Arabic he said, "My name is Scorpios and I am here to help. I am so sorry I could not save your husband. I want to get you both somewhere safe."

Asima looked deep in to his eyes and knew she could trust him. "I feel my life slipping away. I can see my husband waiting for me."

Scorpios called for a med wizard. The wizard quickly did diagnostic spells and shook his head. "Her heart is too weakened from starvation. The physical activity was just too much."

Scorpios and the healer sat beside the mother and tried to make her as comfortable as possible.

Asima handed him her daughter. "This is Warda, she is two years old. As you saw she is a witch also. Do you have children?"

Scorpios shook his head. "Not yet, my wife and I decided to wait. My job has been a bit dangerous lately."

The toddler laid her head against Scorpios' chest and went to sleep, a grubby thumb in her mouth.

Asima stroked her daughter's head. "What will become of her? Here she will be hunted because of her magic. If she does not die of starvation first."

Scorpios used his free hand to clasp hers. "Would you allow me and my wife to raise her? She would grow up in a magical family in a country where she will be safe and well fed. I would never let her forget you or her father and how brave you were. We would raise her as ours."

Hope filled Asmia's eyes. "What will your wife say to you bringing her a daughter?"

Scorpios smiled down at the sleeping child. "Somehow I just know she will love this child as much as I am beginning to."

Asima looked deeply in to his soul and asked; "What is the name of the woman that will raise my little one?"

"Rose, the English word for Warda."

Asima closed her eyes with a smile on her face. Her child would be safe and loved. She could go to her husband.


	9. Chapter 9

The adoption went fast and easy. Unsurprising as the grandmother to be was the head of the MOM.

Scorpios was right about Rose falling in love with their new daughter. They had kept her first name Warda and added Molly. Warda Molly Malfoy was now a happy, healthy three year old. Rose had made a book filled with all the information she could get about Warda's birth parents and her birth culture.

Scorpios had asked Ron for a position in the training department and had been assigned there for the past 6 months. Rose was the happiest she had ever been. Scorpios was home every night and really liked teaching the trainees.

Warda's face lit up as soon as her dad appeared each afternoon. James had sat up a nursery next to Rose's office and hired a nanny to look after Warda during the day. Even so they both found themselves drawn to the sunny happy girl with liquid black eyes and long luxurious brown hair.

Scorpios often found his daughter happily playing under James' desk. Noticing the connection between the two he and Rose had asked James to be her god father and he happily said yes.

Ron and Hermione, Draco and Astoria had fallen in love with their granddaughter too. She had quite the social schedule. Every other weekend she was with a set of grandparents. James took her to watch quidditch matches at Hogwarts and had even bought her a toddler broom.

JSPJSPJSP

It was a wonderful early summer evening and James sat watching his girls play with his god daughter. Now he knew how his dad felt about Teddy. He would do anything for her. She meant as much to him as his daughters.

Rose and Scorpios were so happy. Rose had taken to singing as she worked in her office. Lately though she had looked a bit peaky. It reminded James of the early months of Maggie's pregnancies.

There was no way James was going to ask though. They had lost two pregnancies early in their marriage and if she was, James knew they were waiting until further along to tell everyone.

Maggie, sweet Maggie he still missed her. She would be thrilled that Rose had a daughter and was so happy.

JSPJSPJSP

Cassy was about to become a legal adult. Trey had finally declared his love for her this past valentines day. The family was cool with it. She hoped that they could have a long and happy life.

Mary was just as much of an imp as ever. She rocked as a beater. She would probably become a professional quidditch player.

JSPJSPJSP

Well that's it folks. This is as far as this bunny hopped. I know we will see James again. Sorry to leave Rose and Scorpios up in the air.

From the reviews: No I will not be naming any potential child Sirius. They baby that died was James Sirius Potter the second.

The bunny with Teddy's name on it wants me to finish out his and Victoire's tale. Unless a more annoying bunny takes over that's where we will be heading next. Grandma Beth


End file.
